


Dangerous

by timeheist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock looks after John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

“We can’t go out tonight, John. It’s too dangerous.”

Damn it, John hated when Sherlock was right. It made him insufferable, at best. But more than that he hated himself for not trusting his best friend’s judgement. When Sherlock had refused to go out on Valentine’s Day, John had assumed he was just being awkward and refusing to acknowledge the social norm. Where that had gotten him, was lying on the sofa with his head in Sherlock’s lap, and said consulting detective dabbing an alcohol-soaked ball of wool across the ugly-looking cut on his forehead. And now he had to listen to the inevitable:

“I told you it wasn’t safe.”

“Sherlock, can you lecture me when my head isn’t spinning?”

“Of course.”

John raised an eyebrow, surprised, but he soon winced in pain, and scrunched his eyes shut with a groan. Sherlock continued to look after him, oddly gentle with his hand movements, until John couldn’t take it anymore. He opened his mouth to snap, or at least ask how the hell Sherlock had known there’d be a gang fight around the corner half an hour after John stormed out of the flat, but before he could say a word thin lips were pressed against his own, and his eyes snapped open.

The kiss was over as soon as it was done, an artist signing his work. As John lay in Sherlock’s lap, speechless, he could only think one thing. Damn right it was dangerous. But falling in love with Sherlock wasn’t much better.


End file.
